narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contact of the Eyes! Jusuke VS Ginjo
"(yawns)....." "I need another fight, I haven't had a good one since Sigma Uchiha, that mofo. I will one day beat the crap out of him, but first I need to get a handle over my power. Last time I went on a complete rampage and still lost, but I felt that I had some type of control at the end." A man says to himself lying on top of a rock in a field of nothing but earth. That man was Ginjo Soga, a man still on a mission to find his long lost son. The man pulls out something from his pocket, a picture; he grips it and puts it back into his pocket, "I will find you one day, trust me, I will." He says to himself. "Well, I should get going before Iwa complains that I was out too long again." Ginjo hops off the rock and starts to walk towards the path. Jusuke Uchiha, the Koukage of Ganzogakure, wandered the countryside in search of a battle. Since Eta's death and his being instituted as Kage, none of his village wanted to spar with him, as he was now considered the "strongest in the village". Jusuke closed his eyes, scanning the realm for somebody, anybody, willing to fight him, when he felt a chakra. This chakra was dusty and gritty, mixed with the power of the world. He opened his eyes, which had changed from their silvery-grey to the Sharingan. Jusuke was going to fight, and he was going to win. As Ginjo continued to walk, he happened to spot this man with long black hair, and he spotted an all to familiar symbol. The Uchiha Clan crest which was on his sleeves, "What is an Uchiha doing here, ehh, not that it matters, just seems weird." Ginjo says to himself as he keeps on walking along not even minding the Uchiha. "Hmm, maybe he wants to fight, it seems he is coming towards me. Well if he wants to fight I will give him one." Ginjo says as he pulls out a cigarette from his pouch and lights it. "Hey, you!" Jusuke called, his baritone voice carrying a sort of strength. "I'm Jusuke Uchiha, the Second Koukage. You seem strong, do you want to fight?" He began to knead chakra in case the answer was yes, hoping he could catch his foe off-guard with a chakra-enhanced punch as soon as the battle started. "Sure, I haven't had a good fight in a while." Ginjo says as he takes a very particular fighting stance with his arms in front of him, forming a triangle gesture. "Well, come at me." Ginjo says. "A taijutsu-user..." Jusuke thought, "Plus, he has senjutsu, so taking a direct hit will be bad for me...better keep a long range, attack with Son's chakra." Jusuke channeled chakra into his feet, jumping into the air, and formed a Horse hand seal. He released a stream of lava from his mouth, using it to both push him away from his foe and land a few stray burns. "Well, seems like he doesn't want to go head to head in a taijutsu battle." Ginjo says to himself as the stream of lava was coming towards him. Ginjo simply move to the side of the Lava; Ginjo then starts to float in the air as he darts off towards Jusuke from the side while weaving very fast hand seals. Jusuke activated his Archaic Mangekyō Sharingan, forming the ribcage of his icy-blue Susanoo around him to protect from any attack. He landed on the ground and skidded, adding an arm to his Susanoo that blocked with its sword. Muscles grew over the bone of the shoulder and arm, and an armored gauntlet appeared on it's hand. His defense for a frontal attack became almost absolute, giving him time to think of a strategy to counter this foe's aerial maneuverability and powerful techniques. "Hmm, that won't stop this." Ginjo said as he uses Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to lighten himself up to move faster, then he uses Earth Release: Earth Spear. Then on top of the earth spear, he uses Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique and Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique. The concentration of chakra in the combined techniques was great enough to ward off the Truth-Seeking Ball, so the Susanoo stood no change against the strength of the combined techniques. Ginjo then darts towards the Susanoo at immense speeds with his hand cocked back and ready to punch straight through Jusuke's Susanoo and into him. Jusuke had prepared his strategy. He jumped high into the air, replacing the arm of his Susanoo with two wings, giving him flight as well as increased defense. He flew through the air, landing on his foe's back and dematerializing his Susanoo. He viewed his foe's tenketsu, and struck several of them near his spine, hoping to reduce his foe's movement by slowing his nervous system. By the time Jusuke would land on Ginjo, he had already hit the ground, causing a massive crater from the miss. Ginjo recovered to find Jusuke about to land on him, so he again takes his mountain stance and gets ready for the attack from Jusuke.